


FIRST COMES A CLASH SECOND COMES LUST.

by jodade420



Category: Emmerdale, vanity - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-19 08:00:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19352824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jodade420/pseuds/jodade420
Summary: one small thing changes everything





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> it's short but enjoy >>>>>>>>>

“Vanessa all im saying is that you’re the only one able at that time to cover the on call shift” rhona argued her case, and won  
Slamming her pint down upon the table “ugghh, fine but only this time, as you see I have a child free house, a bag of popcorn and a sofa to attend to before my shift starts.” vanessa sarcastically replied and stormed off out the pub without waiting for a reply,  
Not noticing the surrounding in front of her, to busy with the rage in her mind,  
~~~~~~~~  
Walking round the front corner of the pub with bags of shopping in hand phone in other, charity slowly walks up the path towards the step reading the text she just received,  
Before she could take the first step she looked up but couldn’t register her body to move for the impact that was about to come.  
~~~~~~~~~  
As they both clash in together causing vanessa on the top step balancing all her weight on charity’s top half, causing her to fall back on the concrete, as vanessa landed on top of her falling by the lack of support she was leaning on, the lack of control she had of her body during the fall, vanessa face was level with charity’s, her lips landed on charity’s, both in shock but lips still pressed.  
~~~~~~~~~  
Vanessa at this point feeling millions of things, but what was more prominent was the feeling she was feeling when she felt charity inhaling was her hips brushing against hers, it felt like someone woke up the pussy purring and the lips were just so soft, she didn’t know what to do.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Charity on the other hand found this whole situation fascinating and after coming to terms with what’s happing, she quite enjoyed it, missed it in fact, pushing back the dwelling on the past at the back of her mind, she realised that vanessa was a really good kisser, giving that she still kissing her with a still kiss.  
The hand with the bags unconsciously came to rest on her arse,   
~~~~~~~~~~  
Their moment was interrupted by tracy’s surprise shouting not believing her eye as to what she was seeing, jumping out of the situation and got to their feet, charity quickly escapes into the pub leaving vanessa to explain what had just happened,  
“oh my god what did I just see there, v….. you have to explain everything in detail” tracy bust out with excitement,  
“ummmm , what nothing …..Nothing happened and no im not explaining anything because nothing happened” vanessa replied struggling to cover her feelings over the kiss sort of kiss,  
Rushing down the road with tracy right behind her begging for details, opening the front door and slopped on the sofa,  
After about an hour of tracy trying to get information out of vanessa she finely gave up and went out with Layla most likely to the pub. Vanessa went to have a cold shower because all she could think about was the other woman’s lips and other lips.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Charity went straight to the kitchen and got a glass of water to calm herself down, she tried to act normal after tracys earlier interruption she just couldn’t shake it off as much as she tried, like about 10 minutes ago she was pulling a pint and drifted off, next thing she knows the pints spilling her hips jolted and let a gasp, chas, paddy ,jimmy and a few others looked at her like she had lost the plot,  
Controlling herself with this sudden fixation she has with vanessa, as she walks the corridor that leads into the pub she spots tracy and Layla walking in towards the booth closest to the counter , catching Tracy gawping at her with,  
“umm you do realise that this is a pub and not a stalker hangout spot, so what you having ladies” charity spoke up getting annoyed that she knows why tracys here, and not actually buying a drink,  
“please tell me, she’s not giving me anything” tracy begged discreetly sort of,  
“nothing happened, she bumped into me and we both fell onto eachother could of happened to anyone, end of” putting two pints down turned and walked away,  
“that’s what she said, she went all secretive and red” tracy trying to gain the conversation back but failing as she saw charity wonder off in the back,  
Charity having a massive grin on her face, having the darest thought she has ever had in years, I was an exciting feeling hitting right between her legs, she grabbed her phone of charge left a note and headed out the back door,  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Stepping out the shower rapping a towel around herself, she heard a rapid knock on the door,  
She shouted “ hold on a second I’ll be there in a minute,  
Not having time to wrap her hair up she rushed down the stairs and panicked as she was only in a towel and slippers what she didn’t expect was the person at the door,  
She opened the door and before she could even say the name of the person she was engulfed by charity mouth on hers, stumbling back towards the wall with charity kicking the door shut, she tugged the towel a little and fell down leaving vanessa completely naked with a mixed of confused, shock and arousement,  
She didn’t know what came over her but all she could remember was leaping on charity and crashing down on the sofa laughing, she’s never been so turned on in her life.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Charity at this point felt the most glorious she has ever felt, because right now she has vanessa naked, aroused as hell underneath her waiting for you to take her, this tiny goddess guiding her hand down to meet yours as she directs your hand to her core,  
“ I want you inside me charity” she rawly pleaded,  
With that charity slowly slid two fingers in and lent down swiped her tongue up along the roof of Vanessa’s mouth and pushed deep causing Vanessa to lift her leg around charity’s arse and pulled her down to get her closer,  
“ oh well hello blonde rocket woman…. Where you been hiding”.


	2. chapter2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what the fuck is happening

Leaning up to straddle her with charity’s fingers till fully inside her causing her to thrust forwards, settling in position and gaining control by the sudden fullness,  
Zipping down charity’s top to expose her cleavage “ well I’ve only been hiding in the village for about five years now…but don’t you think it’s about time you took your clothes off is well” grabbing each bit of the shirt and pull it apart without warning,  
Charity is completely gobsmacked by the boldness vanessa was letting out, hearing the rip of the shirt gave her a huge dose of arousement hitting straight through her core,   
So she want’s to play dirty, slowly sliding her two fingers out but not fully out, circling the entrance causing vanessa to gasp for pleasure, waiting for the right moment when she doesn’t least expect it, re-entering with a third finger going deep within, the other hand cupping vanessa’s breast tweaking the nipple as her mouth laps onto the other breast, licking, sucking, biting, you name it she’s doing it, whilst thrusting slow and deep,  
“ your so gunna wish that you never did that vanessa” charity spoke in-between sucking the hard nipple,  
With that vanessa pushed her down so she was flat on her back without thinking it through charity’s fingers slid out, shuffling down a little to practically ripped her trousers and underwear off her,  
Both completely naked now, panting with want, charity grabs behind vanessa’s neck and pulled her down, as they move their mouths together slow and dirty, vanessa feels charity’s hand slide down towards where they were last vacated, coping the movement and watching for a negative reaction, but didn’t get one, so she carried on till she found the glory hole,  
Both entering eachother with two finger causing a synchronized deep moan, getting the rhythm going considering it’s their first time, feeling the dominance slipping away a little, charity pushed deeper which spurred vanessa on even more with the control she has now, both shocked at how quick their climax came,  
Leaning up so she could take the top, but was pushed back down by vanessa’s free hand,  
“ from my perspective of you, seems to think that you like playing games.....dangerous one’s at that....... do you wanna play a game with me” vanessa whispered into charity’s ear then bit it,  
Tipping her head back“ fuck….. well depends what game your giving, because once im in im all in, even when the dangerous get going…. If you get my drift” charity’s voice broke,  
as vanessa’s mouth latched on the core of her throat then sucked hard, pulling her head up laughing, pushing herself up off the sofa  
walking back towards the stairs discreetly “ close your eye’s and don’t peek…..were playing naked hide and seek…come find me and you’ll get your reward when….or if you find me” she bolted up the stairs and hid.  
Sat on the sofa struggling to come to terms with the fact that she’s about to play hide and seek or does she grab her clothes and run out the door,  
Choosing to stay because there’s a naked woman in this house waiting to be found, taking the steps two at a time opening the first door which was the bathroom, noticing a slight movement of the shower curtains pulling it back to uncover what’s behind it, finding nothing,  
Scoffing a whispered laugh at just being duped by the wind, walking out and down towards the landing, stopping when she got to the first bedroom door, waiting till the door was fully opened, she entered with a relief as she spots vanessa at the edge of the bed legs opened leaning back on her arms, producing a full on rustic laugh,  
Striding forwards so she was between her legs “what’s so funny vanessa”   
“ it’s just …. We don’t know nothing at all about eachother… and yet it feel like I’ve known you for years..... it shouldn’t be like this….. yet it feels like we’ve done this a million times... it’s like you touched something inside that was scared to come out ….. does that make sense” answering with pure honesty,  
“ hmmm…..yeah I do like…… metaphorically speaking…. You being a piece of paper with straight written on it… and me being the lighter that burns the paper…..making the burnt dust spelling out gay on the floor…… but it was always there the lighter and paper on the table waiting for that friction to cause the ignition …..then yeah it’s make’s sense” laughing at how zoned out she went, then seeing vanessa face in absolute adoration.  
Leaning down to kiss a trail down south, not stopping when she reaches the core, stoking between the folds with her tongue, making a fast paste intill she could feel vanessa close to trembling, she completely slows down to the verge of just slight brushes on the tip, waiting till she hears a needy whine, she plunges again and repeats a few times, satisfied that she knows that she could see that vanessa looks like she about to kill her if she doesn’t get the release she needs,  
Going down once more, circling the entrance with her tongue then sliding deep as she could and curling up and down, that had seemed to cause a huge reaction to vanessa as she tightens her legs around charity’s head, screaming words that would not be spoken in a day to day conversation, feeling the tremble of Vanessa’s thighs, sliding her tongue out flicking the clit fast till she reached climax, latching her mouth around so she was creaming in her mouth.  
Both Panting next to each other after the extremely intense orgasm she just had from charity, “ oh my fucking god charity, I have never in my life ever been fucked like that, what the hell were you doing down there”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kill me please

**Author's Note:**

> if you didn't like it just come and beat my up i most like deserve it for writing this <<<<<<<<<<


End file.
